


Whenever You Call

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Imagine the first time Chloe calls Lucifer for no reason "just to hear his voice" and he goes like wait that's allowed? and proceeds to call her 50 times a day <3
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 34
Kudos: 187





	Whenever You Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled upon this prompt and wanted to write it. Writer's block still on the other WIP but hopefully will get the inspiration to update soon :D

Lucifer drops Chloe off to her apartment after an exhausting case which led them to the outskirts of town and went around in circles before finally catching their bad guy. He would have preferred she stayed at the Penthouse but he knows it’s her weekend with Beatrice so he doesn’t impose, nor asks if he could stay over. 

“Good night, Detective.”

Chloe gives her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and tells him, “Good night, Lucifer.” 

Two bedtime stories later and Trixie’s asleep so she goes up to her bedroom to freshen up and call it a night. But for some reason, she couldn’t sleep. So she calls Lucifer up just because she can.

Two rings and he picks up, “Hello, Detective. What can I do for you?”

“I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Oh? Of course, I’m always happy to oblige. D’you want me to come over?”

“No, no. Just keep talking.”

“Any preferred topic?”

“No,” Chloe responds stifling a yawn, her voice tired.

“Very well.” 

The Devil tells her about the one time Amenadiel failed to dodge a bridge during one of their leisure flights and how he wouldn’t let the big oaf live it down for eternity. 

“Say, am I allowed to call you, too, on a whim?”  
  
“Of course, Lucifer.” She answers straight away, making him smile from ear to ear as he plans the day ahead. Why hasn’t he asked her before?

* * *

Chloe’s phone rings twice and this wakes her up. She blindly reaches for her phone under her pillow with eyes closed and feels for the power button to answer the call. 

“Hello?” She says, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning, Detective!” 

The blonde smiles, “Good morning, Lucifer. What time is it?”

“Two minutes before six on a beautiful Sunday morning.”

“Hmm.”

“Well, I’ll see you soon, Detective.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Half an hour later, when she’s done with breakfast, her phone rings again. Chloe’s face lights up as she answers while Trixie gives her mother a knowing smirk just to tease.

“You’re blushing, Mommy.” The ten-year-old whispers.

“No, I’m not!” Chloe mouths a reply, feigning innocence but her daughter isn’t falling for it. The spawn leaves the lovers on the phone be.

“Hey, Lucifer.”

“Hello again, Detective. Will you be interested in a tall non-fat almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle delivered to your doorstep?”

“Uhh, sure.”

“Good! The delivery man should be at your door in about two seconds.”

Chloe opens her door and receives her preferred beverage plus a hot chocolate for Trixie, too...

“How did you…?”

“Don’t overthink it, Detective. Anyway, I have a few things to take care of in the club. Talk to you later.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Chloe doesn’t think it weird that he has called twice as much than he normally does.

Then her phone rings again.

“Lucifer?”  
  
“Detective! What pocket square color should I match with my midnight blue get up for tonight’s set?”

“Uhh, between you and me, you’re a lot better in the mix and match department.”

“Oh, right! Well, then!” He drops the call abruptly and the Detective could only shake her head. What has gotten into him today?

All throughout the day, Lucifer’s made at least 20 calls in the last hour which is already more than the work-related calls she received for the entire month, and, while it’s adorable, she’s starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Still, she doesn’t say anything because he probably had a very good reason for doing what he’s doing.

 _Or maybe he just wants to hear my voice, too._

She thinks and, 

_Oh._

So when the consultant calls again, Chloe doesn’t give him the chance to make up any other excuses and simply says “You just want to hear my voice, too, don’t you?”

“I — yes, Detective. Caught red-handed.” 

“Why don’t you come over for dinner?”

“I would love to.”


End file.
